


I don't understand.

by yankmywand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankmywand/pseuds/yankmywand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thinks that Sirius has a new girlfriend who is giving him hickeys, but oh how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't understand.

“Who is it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Giving you those hickeys? Because, all I could see this afternoon was you hanging out with Remus in the empty transfiguration classroom.”

Sirius glanced up at James for the first time since the messy-haired seeker entered the room, furious and stomping around. Frankly, Sirius didn’t know why James was fuming about not knowing whom Sirius was snogging, and if he knew _who_ it actually was, he’d probably go through the roof with frustration.

He looked James over, remembering this afternoon vividly.

_“No, not there…” Remus’ soft protests did not stop Sirius from palming him through his trousers, and he pushed him further up onto the desk. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was about to set, burning golden through the tall windows, and hitting the pale skin of the prefect._

_“You’re so gorgeous,” Sirius whispered against Remus’ lips as he stole another kiss from his friend’s lips. Or, he should say boyfriend, because they agreed that they were more than just friends. Sirius’ fingers slowly unbuttoned Remus’ shirt, and Remus gasped at Sirius’ fingers touching his skin so daintily and with such a cool touch. He grasped at Sirius’ robes and put his arms around the taller boy, pressing his face against Sirius’ neck, slowly sucking at the skin._

Sirius reached up and touched the hickey, smiling slightly at the memory, and oh, that drew James into a frenzy. He reached out and took Sirius’ books, flinging them to the ground as parchment flew everywhere.

“That was unnecessary—“

“Tell. me.”

“It’s Moony,” Sirius said, standing up to collect his parchment and books, while James stood leaned over the desk, forehead wrinkled,

“No, I can see that you’re with Moony—“

Sirius saw it dawn upon James just what he meant, and the seeker watched Sirius as he picked up his possessions,

“What, you finally got it? Yes, Remus gave me those hickeys, and before you overre—“ Too late.

James was bellowing, “You and Remus!?” The noise was enough to earn them a rather loud hush from the librarian, and Sirius looked up at James, smiling. He could see James crossing his arms and staring at Sirius in disbelief.

“He’s in love with me and I’m in love with him, so there, you have it. Now let me study alone, before I put a muffliato spell on your mouth.”

With that, James turned on his heel and Sirius watched as James disappeared from the library. From behind a bookcase, Remus appeared, “I’ll have to talk to him,” he murmured.

Sirius patted on the chair next to him, “Not now, you’re not.”


End file.
